gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Channel X
Channel X ' is a radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V. The station plays punk rock and is hosted by Keith Morris, the ex lead singer of the , and is now the lead singer of Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Bad Religion - We're Only Gonna Die (1982)'''TrackID.gxt2: 0xDEB02129 = We're Only Gonna Die *Circle Jerks - Dude (1985)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3AB26544 = Dude *The Alley Cats - Nothing Means Nothing Anymore (1978)TrackID.gxt2: 0x86E7EE0E = Nothing Means Nothing Anymore *Descendents - Ride The Wild (1979)TrackID.gxt2: 0xC4B35D80 = Ride The Wild *The Germs - Manimal (1979)TrackID.gxt2: 0x535805D3 = Manimal *The Gun Club - Sex Beat (1981)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF8C4C6CA = Sex Beat Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *7 Seconds - 99 Red Balloons (1985) *Agent Orange - Bloodstains (1981) *The Dickies - Give It Back (1978) *The Dickies – Hideous (1978) *Fear - Let's Have a War (1982) *Frenzal Rhomb - You Are Not My Friend (1999) *The Last - She Don't Know Why I'm Here (1979) *MDC - John Wayne Was A Nazi (1982)MDC - John Wayne Was A Nazi: This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. *Middle Class - Out Of Vogue (1979) *Redd Kross - I Hate My School (1980) *Screamers - Vertigo (1977) *The Weirdos - Solitary Confinement (1978) *White Pride - Your Loss, Our Gain (1983) Gallery ChannelXTee-GTAO-Advert.png|The Channel X T-Shirt. Videos GTA V - Channel X radio station|Original version. GTA V - Channel X - Next Gen Tracks|Enhanced version. Trivia *This is Trevor Philips' favorite radio station, as it is the default station for his Bodhi. *This is the favourite radio station of the Blaine County chapter of The Lost MC. *This station appears to be a successor to Radio X, though Channel X plays punk music as opposed to the grunge of Radio X. **This is further proven by one of the station's stingers, which says "We've been Radio X for too long!", implying that the station was previously known as Radio X. *The logo of the station looks somewhat similar to Television X, an adult television channel in the United Kingdom. *Songs from this station play in Ammu-Nation stores with shooting ranges in Pillbox Hill, Cypress Flats & Little Seoul, as well as inside the Tequi-la-la & tattoo parlors. *Liberty City Hardcore is indirectly referenced by Keith as "the punk scene in Liberty City." *A British lady's accent can be heard during one of the station's stingers, serving as a reference to the London punk scene. *It's possible that the station is based on 91X, which plays hard rock and has a similar name and frequency (91.1). 91X was also one of the first stations in California to play punk music. However, 91X is a border blaster station based in Tijuana, Mexico, and doesn't get very good reception in Los Angeles. **Another possible influence is Q103.3, another hard rock station broadcasting from Temecula, CA. *The song "My War" by Black Flag will always play after Trevor enters his Bodhi and loses the cops after killing Steve Haines in The Third Way. *Interestingly, in some intros, Keith would introduce "My War" with "Black Flag, My War. I know these guys. You're not my friend!", a reference to the on-going conflict with Black Flag after he left the band. References See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas and this station's predecessor. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. Navigation }}ru:Channel X de:Channel X pl:Channel X es:Channel X fr:Channel X it:Channel X pt:Channel X zh:Channel X Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V